Michael did 9 more squats than Kevin around noon. Michael did 15 squats. How many squats did Kevin do?
Solution: Michael did 15 squats, and Kevin did 9 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $15 - 9$ squats. He did $15 - 9 = 6$ squats.